Collector's Item
|location = The Libertonian, Middle Park |target = Escaping The Libertonian |fail = Wasted Busted Isaac's crew get spooked Niko dies Isaac dies Jim dies Dealers' cars destroyed Isaac's crew spooked |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = Was It Worth It? |unlockedby = Diamonds in the Rough Roman's Holiday |todo = Go to the North entrance of the Libertonian. Enter the Libertonian. Meet Niko at the goods entrance. Escape from the Libertonian. Take out Ray's guys. Some of the mafia are fleeing. Chase them down. Take the money to Jim. }} Collector's Item is the second mission in The Lost and Damned which is given by Ray Boccino to Johnny Klebitz. It was first seen in GTA IV as Museum Piece, and later appears again in The Ballad of Gay Tony as Not So Fast. Description Ray calls Johnny to head to The Libertonian and offload the stolen diamonds to some jewelers. The story then goes on just like in IV but Johnny escapes through a different door. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the North entrance of the Libertonian. * Enter the Libertonian. * Meet Niko at the goods entrance. * Escape from the Libertonian. * Take out Ray's guys. * Take the money to Jim. Enemies * Jewish Mob * Pegorino Family Walkthrough Go to the North Entrance of the Libertonian. Johnny can progress his own or call Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe for backup. Enter the Libertonian. You meet Niko Bellic again at the goods entrance. The meetup cutscene between Johnny and Niko is exactly the same from the main story, as is the following cutscene when the group is fired upon from above during the deal by Luis Fernando Lopez. Just like the main story cutscene, some of the other party's members will be killed. In the hail of gunfire, Johnny grabs the cash and makes a break for it. From here, things get to be a bit different from Johnny and Niko's perspective. You'll start in the upper left hallway, while Niko is on the right. Escape from the Libertonian. You can actually hear Niko using his taunts during the fire fight as he does when you're playing as him. If you quickly go to the railing and look down at the museum floor, you can see Niko fighting his way to the exit. If Terry or Clay is called for backup, they will wait for Johnny at the North entrance. Just as you did with Niko, you make your way down the hallway killing the foes in your path. However, once you get to the staircase leading down, you'll notice that a ton of the enemies are already dead (courtesy of Niko), making this fight a lot easier for Johnny than it was in the main story. Instead of going the way Niko did in the main story mission, you make a sharp left after descending the staircase and head down through where you originally entered the building. Outside, Ray's goons are lying in wait, taking cover behind their black luxury sedans. Take out Ray's guys. After taking them all out, two cars will make off. Some of the mafia flee the area. Chase down and kill these foes, then evade the police, as you've gained a 2 or 3-star wanted level. Once done, Johnny will call Jim and ask to meet up with him so he can give him something (the cash stolen from Ray). Jim is on Exeter on V. Take the money to Jim. In a cutscene, Johnny tells Jim that he has all the money that diamonds could buy, Jim refers the money to all of Ray's money-to which Johnny responds "Fuck Ray man. Fuck all of them." And Johnny throws the briefcase of cash to Jim. Then Ray calls and says he's been informed by Niko that the money was snatched in the midst of the chaos. Johnny pretends he just wanted to escape with his life and had no idea what happened to the money. Ray then threatens Johnny, stating that if he's trying to pull one over on him, he'll pull Johnny's teeth out of his mouth. Johnny responds with "I like you, Ray. Still keeping your sense of humor in the face of an almighty fuck-up. See ya around!". After that, the mission is successfully completed. Video Walkthrough Deaths * Mori Green - Killed by Luis in order to retrieve the diamonds. * Isaac's crew - Killed by Niko and Johnny in order to escape. * Ray's men - Killed by Johnny to prevent them from going to Ray. * Niko Bellic (optional) - Can be killed by Johnny, although it does not affect the story. Trivia * During the cutscene where Niko and Johnny meet with the dealers, Niko has hazel eyes and he doesn't have dimples anymore. * It is actually possible to follow Niko and kill him, though the mission will not fail at this time if this happens. * If the player fails the mission by killing Jim, Johnny will call Ray, and Ray will ask about the money. Johnny replies that he is not in the mood because he lost a brother, but Ray ignores him and tells him not to hang up, which Johnny does. * If Niko is injured, the mission will fail and Johnny will call Ray to report it. Ray will mention that he didn't like Niko and will be in touch. * Like all of Niko's appearances in both DLC's, his hair appears to be much darker than it is in the main game. * This mission, I Luv LC, Museum Piece, and Not So Fast are the only missions where all the protagonists appear at once. * Ray's men ambush Johnny at the North entrance in this mission and Isaac's men ambush Niko at the goods entrance. * This mission is seen in Grand Theft Auto IV from Niko's point of view and also in The Ballad of Gay Tony from Luis' point of view. * During this mission and Museum Piece, Luis is not seen during the gamplay. Even though Johnny is at the left side where Luis ambushed the deal, he will not be seen. * Niko can be seen shooting an SMG during the mission. This is the same for Not So Fast. * As Johnny makes his way down the stairs, there will be many corpses laying about (courtesy of Niko). Johnny will comment on this as he passes, sometimes mentioning that he would hate to have Niko after him. If Johnny jumps down, the bodies will disappear and he will not say anything. * The Mafia goons encountered during the fight can be interacted by Johnny. They can be heard saying things like, "Look at that, two fucking bums hit the jackpot", while others will still give a friendly to the player like "How ya doing?". * Johnny uses an Assault Shotgun when this mission is shown in the credits, while in TBoGT he uses an SMG, and in the original game, he is unarmed. * Terry and Clay wait for Johnny at the north entrance as he is escaping from the Libertonian, only if Johnny calls them for backup. * When walking through the Libertonian, with or without Terry and Clay, one of Ray's goons will say "We've got a motley crew here", a possible reference to the Glam Metal band Mötley Crüe. * This is the mission with the highest reward in TLAD. * This is the last time Johnny crossed paths with the other two protagonists, Niko and Luis. * The second man Luis shoots is armed with a pump shotgun, but after the cutscene during the shootout, there is an assault shotgun next to his body. * In the cutscene, where Johnny gives Jim the money, the biker next to him is the ''GTA IV'' rendition of Jim. This is just a mistake by Rockstar, as the Unnamed Biker was supposed to be there. * In the PC version of the game, there is a possible bug that may occur, after the cutscene where the Johnny gives the money to Jim, the game will remain at the loading screen indefinitely, so the mission will become stuck. Navigation }} pl:Collector's Item ru:Collector's Item Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned